


【布白】字母梗 - Q for Quiche

by EloveHo



Category: all小白
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo





	【布白】字母梗 - Q for Quiche

中专的汽修生布x设计生白

 

白曜隆看着眼前半湿不干的乳蛋饼和对面紧张兮兮的程剑桥一时不知道如何开口。虽说对方是学汽修的，但平时做辣子鸡水煮鱼麻辣火锅给他吃的时候感觉还挺有做饭天赋啊，怎么做出这么个…东西？白曜隆又拿叉子戳了戳盘子里的物体，开口打破了沉默，“你…咋想起来做这玩意儿来着？”他的口音被隔壁漫画系的王昊带的有点跑偏，其实不光他，楼上的潮汕同学说话都一股大碴子味。

程剑桥抓着椅子又转了一圈，看起来居然有些扭捏，“我，我就是在网上看到，觉得会好吃就给你做老。”白曜隆明显不信，“往这里再加三瓶老干妈才能符合你胃口。说，你到底想干啥？”眼睛被墨镜盖住看不清神情，露出的脸颊和耳朵却一下子红了，程剑桥跳下椅子一溜烟逃回了自己房间，砰地一声关上了门。

 

白曜隆现在非常无奈，自己无话不谈的好兄弟突然这样，隔壁老王和楼上老刘老飞都放假回家了，他的苦闷应该找谁说去？简直比一周画20张设计稿还难。没办法，他只好从眼前的东西下手，如此洋气的东西怕是只有自己远居海外的表哥知道，他拍了一张图发给了dp，“我朋友给我做了这玩意，现在不理我了，你知道是啥意思不？”平时会找各种理由懒得理他的表哥这次突然异常靠谱，秒回：“哪个朋友？男的女的？？？？”“男的，咋了？”“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我们小白龙终于要处对象了！姑姑知道吗？”“靠你说啥？”

 

“你那个朋友在暗示自己是gay啊，肯定是想跟你表白！太好了太好了，我们还怕你这么傻要孤独终老呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

白曜隆盯着手机屏幕愣住了，像是从长眠中醒来的人，过往程剑桥的一些行为在他脑中渐渐变得清晰，自己的反应却连他自己都看不清了。“我就说嘛，哪有我们这么好的兄弟......”他又叉起一块饼放进嘴里，蛋里的水分早已把酥皮浸透，冷冷黏黏的，比之前还难吃，他却笑了出来，“我就说嘛，哪有我们这么好的兄弟？”

 

“咚咚咚，”白曜隆一手拿着盘子，一手去敲程剑桥的门，“开门，你给我做了这么难吃的东西就这么跑了？”

过了一会门被打开了一个缝，露出一小截绿色拖把，“真的很难吃吗？老子搞了好几遍，这已经是最好吃的老。”

“你不知道我好甜口吗？同样是鸡蛋和面粉，你咋就不能做个蛋挞啥的？”白曜隆铁了心要程剑桥自己说出做乳蛋饼的原因。

“妈了批，你不愿意吃就算求老。”程剑桥恼了，上来就要夺盘子，“不喜欢吃就不吃嘛，你讲这些废话要干撒子？”

“我就想知道你为啥做这个！”白曜隆把盘子举到他够不到的地方。

“你以为老子愿意？要不是因为…”“到底因为啥？”

“因为老子喜欢你！满意了撒？”

 

真正听到程剑桥亲自说出口还是令白曜隆楞了一下，很快又笑出了声。“喜欢我你就说嘛，你这样很不real啊，呲呲呲。”这下换成程剑桥不知所措了，白曜隆想他墨镜下一定眼睛瞪得溜圆，“不然我咋告诉你我也喜欢你咧？还做这么难吃的东西。”

“那，那个还不是我在网上查的嘛。你家那么有钱，见过的世面也多，老子怕你瞧不上那些哄小女生开心的东西。”程剑桥的脸绝对红了。

“怎么会？难道天天半夜跟你去吃烧烤的是别人？我除了喜欢好看的衣服以外一点也不洋气呀，你看我都是问了dp才明白你什么意思的呢。”

程剑桥叹了口气，自己喜欢的人为什么在如此白富美的外壳内装着一颗这般接地气的心？不过也好，这样的爱人多好哄啊。

 

“走吧，老子带你去吃街对面新开的那家甜品店。”

“谢谢老大！呲呲呲呲呲呲呲。”


End file.
